I'd Rather Feel Pain Than Nothing At All
by Mikki19
Summary: Raven and The Gathering vs The New Church... What happens when no ordinary knockout comes into play? What happens when a love triangle forms? Raven/OC and Vampiro/OC
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

I was 17 when I first started out in TNA. In fact TNA had only just begun. At first I was called Coal because of my name, Maria Cole, a year later I teamed up with Raven. My name then changed to Vixen and I became hardcore and a high-flyer. We ruled the ring. Another few months later and Scott Levy asked me out. It lasted 4 years. Then we broke up and became bitter enemies. I have no idea why though. We beat each other in matches and attacked each other backstage. We were even voted as Best Match of the Year because of the Clockwork Orange House of Fun Match we had. Let's just say blood, violence, stitches and we drew because after 20 minutes we both collapsed from blood loss. Little did I know 2 pairs of eyes were watching every match we had. James Mitchell and Vampiro. A year ago I was approached by the New Church and joined them to destroy Raven and the Gathering. Vampiro and I also got close. Me and Ian have a strange yet, loving relationship. This is officially my eighth year as a TNA Knockout, although I do participate in matches against the Gathering more than I do other Knockouts so some people say I'm not a Knockout but a hardcore bitch (kind I know!), and I'm loving every minute of it.

"The winner of this match, Vixen!" JB announced. Another rare match against a Knockout. I've been forced to participate in more matches against the Knockouts. However, once I've destroyed them all I'm sure management will see they are no match for me. Well, though I hate to admit it, a few are… I slowly stood from covering Traci Brook's unconscious body. The referee raised my hand in victory and then my theme (Sick Love Song by Motley Crue) started to play. The crowd booed and hissed but I didn't care. They didn't matter to me. My mind was on getting out of the impact zone. Earlier in the night the Gathering had taken out the New Church so I was on my own. No matter how many matches I have against Raven he still intimidates me.

"Vixen. Oh Vixen!" I heard Raven call. Soon he appeared at the top of the ramp. Great. He then started to make his way to the ring. I walked backwards as he climbed into the ring. "What? Scared that no one is here to protect you? Although you don't need protecting do you? We've had enough matches to prove that." He said into the microphone while smirking. I turned to So Cal Val and motioned her to get me a mic.

"Raven. Honestly, have nothing better to do?" I teased.

"Vixen. My hardcore little Knockout. Always a tease. Where's lover boy? How is he? Last time I saw he was bloody and on the floor." He laughed.

"Still a joker I see. Vampiro's more of a man than you'll ever be!" I shouted. He threw down his mic and took off his jacket. The crowd roared with excitement. Raven started making his way towards me before I slid out of the ring. Of course the crowd didn't like that. "Shut up! I don't care about what you mark's want! Raven this isn't going to happen tonight!" I shouted before throwing the microphone at him. I then proceeded to run up the ramp and backstage.

I'm not staying here!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Can you believe that? That-that thing wanting to touch me!" I screamed.

"Cool it Vix. He isn't going to get you." Mitchell said before storming out of the hotel room. Yeah, right.

"Sweets, calm down." Vampiro said before holding me. Why don't I feel safe in his arms?

Next Week

People stared as I walked past. Word is that Raven is on the prowl and I'm his target. Of course the New Church are looking for him but even if they do find him who says Raven doesn't have back up. Let's just get tonight over with. I have a match against Lacey Von Erich and then I can leave. I was wearing a black, PVC bikini top and matching wrestling tights with a red heart on the right side. My boots were black and platforms. I also had red eye makeup and black lipstick. My brown hair I left in natural ringlets. The thunderous look never left my face. After the flurry of pink and blonde did their entrance Sick Love Song started and so did the boos from the crowd. Stuff them! I quickly walked to the ring while glaring at the crowd and staring at the Beautiful People. They cowered from my gaze. The bell rung and we circled the ring. Strangely Lacey stepped forward and offered me her hand. I cocked my head and smacked her hand away. She visibly flinched and that's when I took my chance. I ran forward and clotheslined her to the mat. Velvet screamed from ringside while some cheers came from the audience. I stood above her body and did my signature smirk. I kicked her onto her stomach and leant down. I gripped her left leg and hooked my hand under her neck. Lacey started struggling but stopped when I smashed her head into the mat. I pulled up her head and brought her leg to meet the back of her head. She screamed as her back stretched and the referee asked her if she quit. Lacey shook her head and Madison slapped her hands against the mat while Velvet shouted, well screeched, support. I crushed my knee into her back to add more pressure and pulled on her head even more. She was losing oxygen and she scratched at my hand in desperation. "Give up Lacey!" I screamed. Boredom sunk in as Lacey continued fighting. I let go of her and watched with a smile on my face as she writhed in pain. Now **that** really is _**beautiful**_. All of a sudden the crowd cheered. I looked to the ramp and saw a smirking Raven, CM Punk and Julio. Great! Before I knew it I was pulled to the floor and Lacey pinned me while grabbing on my tights. I kicked and screamed but couldn't break the pin as Velvet helped keep Lacey's body pinning mine. Surprisingly the referee didn't see and finished the three count. Lacey rolled out of the ring and the Beautiful People ran straight backstage. They knew better than to stick around. I laid in seething in anger. **I'm going to kill Raven!**

"Vixie! Do you realise that you just lost to the Beautiful People?" Raven teased.

**Yes, definitely. But I think slow torture would be better…**

Review please x

AN: Sorry about the shortness but it looks longer when I write it down lol =)


	3. Chapter 3

Someone kill me.

"Poor Baby!" His voice continued and then he stood next to my body. "Where's Vampiro? New Church?" He asked. Anger bubbled in my blood and I slowly stood and glared up at Raven. His smug grin widened as he saw my hatred. "What's wrong Sugar Lips?" He continued. I heard CM Punk laugh which made Raven smirk. I was ready to burst. He made me lose to the Beautiful People. Hello! Someone like me does not, I repeat not, lose to Lacey Von Erich. Now he wants to wind me up to see when I'll burst. Well, he might have won this battle but I'll win the war, I assure you. Suddenly the New Church theme started up and the disciples ran down to the ring. All hell broke loose. Fists were flying everywhere. I jumped out of the ring and ran up the ramp to where Mitchell stood. After punches and weapons were thrown Raven and the Gathering stood tall. A bloody Vampiro rolled out of the ring and crawled towards us. I turned around and stormed to my locker room, not even waiting for my 'boyfriend' to reach me. I slammed the door shut and that's when my bubble burst.

"I hate you Raven!" I screamed and threw my bag at the wall. "I thought Vampiro was a big, strong man! A boyfriend is meant to protect and win for their girlfriend!" I continued while kicking over some benches. "But no! No! He gets his ass beat every time!" I screamed at thin air. Taking deep breaths I calmed down and looked at the mess I had made. They can clean it up. I grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom. A shower should calm me down.

After 10 minutes my anger washed away with the water and now I was calmer. My muscles weren't tense and I felt like a new person. Maybe even forgive Raven. No! I won't lie, I miss the fun we had. Even after we broke up the matches we had cheered me up. I suppose I still like him… But I can't! It's not right! No! I love Vampiro… Yeah, keep telling yourself that Maria! I changed into a black tank-top, blue skinny jeans and black boots. I had black eye shadow, clear lip gloss and left my hair natural. Perfect. I was interrupted from brushing my hair by a knock at the door.

"Vixen. I'm sorry baby. I know you're angry. Don't let him win." I heard Vampiro grovel. Pathetic. I just sighed and carried on fixing my hair. "Vix. Don't ignore me. You know I hate it when you do." Whatever. I walked to the door and pulled it open. I noticed the room was back to normal like I had never thrown things around. "I'm going back to the house. Will you join me?" He asked. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love and devotion. It broke me in two to see him like this.

"No. I might see if Angelina wants a girl's night in. Right now... You could say you're on trial." I said before picking up my suitcase and leaving him alone. Once walking down the corridor I started thinking about my feelings. I don't mean to use Vampiro but sometimes I think he is a rebound. I do have feelings for him but mine for Raven are stronger. I should tell him but sometimes I find myself thinking I love him more than Raven. I'm caught in a twisted love triangle. It's so confusing. I know Raven still has feelings. That's why he teases me. Even when we were together he teased me just to get me mad. He said it made me look good. But Vampiro tries to protect me. He smothers me with love. Maybe a girl's night in will help me decide on who I really do have feelings for…

Review Please x

AN: I hold nothing against the Beautiful People, in fact I am a fan as they are entertaining in the ring, this is just my character's personality. I wonder who she'll chose…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The impact zone seemed quieter than usual. But I suppose that's because I have no New Church with me. I made the hardest decision of my life last night. After speaking with Angelina we both decided it was best that I left Vampiro and just collected my thoughts. Then I can decide if I want to be with either of them. When I rang Vampiro to tell him that it was over he completely snapped. I have never heard him get angry with me. Usually he was calm but it was like flicking a switch.

FLASHBACK

"_Vampiro I can't keep doing this! Can't you understand it's not fair on anyone if I don't fully know who I want to be with?"_

"_NO! You are mine! No one else can have you especially not Raven!"_

"_Just because we aren't together anymore doesn't mean I'll go back to him! If anything I want a break from the both of you!"_

"_Why?! I tried to keep you safe! I love you! He doesn't!"_

"_Vampiro I can't talk to you when you're like this! Just stay out of my way!"_

END OF FLASHBACK

I knew he wouldn't understand. I can't wait to see what Raven does when he finds out. Enter sarcasm.

"Vix!" I heard someone shout from behind me. Great! Mitchell. My heels stopped clicking against the floor as I spun around.

"Look I just want to go to my locker room." I sighed. Sinn then appeared from behind the corner and carried on walking towards me looking like he was ready to kill.

"You! You have destroyed him! You will pay! Believe me! You. Will. Pay." He hissed before disappearing again. It was now just me and a smirking Mitchell.

"You see Vix. Once you're in the New Church you can't leave without my permission. To be honest I didn't expect this from you. Why can't you see that your place is with us… By Vampiro's side. But I suppose love has clouded your judgement. But don't worry because tonight…" He started walking closer till he stood in front of me. I could feel his breath hit my face. "You will be woken up from this dream world you seem to be living in." He whispered before walking away. Great! I reached my locker room and slowly walked in. I turned the switch to turn the light on and threw my bags in the corner. I need a break from all of this drama. Taking a deep breath I flopped onto the sofa and shut my eyes. Just a couple of minutes rest…

--a few minutes later—

Suddenly the lights went out. I carefully opened my eyes to see nothing but darkness.

"Hello?" I called out. I was met with a deep breath and a chuckle. "Raven?" I asked unsure.

"Why would you be expecting him?" I heard someone say.

"Vampiro? I'm not expecting him it's just he usually appears after lights go out." I replied.

"What about me? I made the lights go out. I DDT'd Raven into the mat and made him have his head shaved."

"Vampiro turn the lights back on and grow up." I hissed. Soon the lights turned on. I squinted before opening my eyes fully. I opened my eyes to see Vampiro in the corner all in black with his hood pulled up but I could see the white of the mask he wore. "Going back to jumping him then? Not that there's any point considering you are now known to be the masked man."

"Come back to me." He said quietly before walking towards me.

"No! Just leave! I don't have time to deal with your childish games." I sighed before turning around.

"I guess I'll just have to show you what happens when you cross me then. Beware princess." I heard the door shut and then him smack the wall outside. This is so stupid. Better get ready for my match though. After showering and straightening my hair I decided to put on a red, pvc bikini top that had a small black heart on the top right with some black pvc shorts. I then chose my black platform wresting boots. My makeup was black eye shadow and red lipstick with a light gloss. Perfect! I skipped out of my locker room and down to the ramp that led up to the entrance. I could see Traci Brooks on the top turnbuckle striking a pose. The crowd were all cheering but soon I knew they would be hissing. Not that I mind. Sick Love Song started up and so did the boos. I walked up the ramp and looked out at the crowd. I raised my left arm (AN: like the beautiful people but only with one arm) then smirked at the crowd. I walked down the ramp and smacked a few hands that tried to touch me. I took my time entering the ring which led to a few whistles from the crowd. Disgusting. I slowly climbed onto the middle buckle and stared straight into the camera while saying "You wish you were this perfect." I jumped down and stared down at Traci. Another match for her to lose. The bell rung and we circle each other before locking up in the centre of the ring. I countered quickly and put her in a headlock. Then flipped her over my back and throwing her to the mat while keeping hold of the headlock. I started laughing at how easy it was. She caught me by surprise and wrapped her legs around my head and reversed the headlock so that I was lying on the mat. Her legs tightened around my neck and I began to struggle with breathing. She can't beat me! I kicked my leg up and caught her on the side of the head which made her let go. She groaned in pain while I gasped for breath. I stood slowly as did she. I glared at her while she held the side of her head. She ran to the ropes and bounced off trying to spear me but I moved out of the way in time so that she went straight through the middle ropes and onto the floor outside the ring. I slowly climbed out of the ring and stood above her while striking my pose. The boos increased and a few crowd members shouted at me. I picked her up and slammed her back down onto the floor. I heard the referee tell me to get her back in the ring but I paid no attention. I grabbed her hair and stood her up before throwing her straight into the steel steps. I looked under the ring and took out a chair. The referee grabbed the chair and tried to take it out of my hands but I held on. With all of my strength I pushed him back so that he let go and hit the metal barrier. I turned my focus back on Traci and paid no attention to the ringing of the bell that told me I was disqualified. She was lying on the floor holding her back and trying to breathe. Poor Traci! I brought up the chair and when she was up on her hands and knees slammed it right on her back. She fell straight back on her stomach and screamed in pain. I was about to strike her again when I felt two arms grab me by the waist and throw me away from her. I landed on my feet and saw an angry Vampiro staring at me. His lips curled into a smirk and he started to laugh. While he was distracted I started moving backwards towards the ramp. I was nearly at the bottom when the New Church theme started up. Great. I turned to see Mitchell, Sinn and Slash walking to me. Sinn was swinging a baseball bat in his hands while Slash had a black bag which I'm guessing contained thumbtacks since I'd used them so often on others. I backed up before I felt someone's chest hit my back.

"What's wrong princess?" Vampiro whispered in my ear. "This could all be over if you agree to stay by my side. Forever. You are the light in my dark world. Without you I'm nothing." He isn't going to make me crack this easily. I've been the one that plays mind games for the last few years. I'm the one that's been unstoppable in TNA. I brought my head back and hit him hard in the face. While he was dazed I ran to the other side of the ring and picked up the chair I had dropped. I noticed Sinn coming from one side and Slash coming from the other. Mitchell was stood in the centre of the ring directing traffic as usual. Sinn was getting closer and Slash had stopped further away. While I was watching Sinn I had my back turned to Slash. Big mistake! He came up behind me and smacked the chair out of my hands before Sinn hit me on the head with the bat. I collapsed to the ground and held my head in pain. Tears ran down my cheeks as I saw Vampiro in the ring motioning for them to throw me to him. I was grabbed by the hair and rolled into the ring. I thought it couldn't get much worse but then Raven's theme started up. I held my head and turned to look at the entrance. Raven, Julio and CM Punk strolled out then three more men walked out with painted faces and looked as crazy as Raven did.

"I'd like you to meet Havok, Martyr and Kaz! My newest members of Raven's flock!" I heard Raven shout into the microphone before throwing it down and storming to the ring. This could only mean trouble…

Vampiro grabbed my arm and dragged me to my feet before spinning me around and setting me up for a DDT. I scratched at his back trying to make him let go and wiggled about to try and break the hold but it didn't work.

"Raven! You come any closer and I'll drive her perfect face into the mat!" Vampiro shouted. His grip loosened so I took my chance. I slipped out of the hold and brought my foot in between his legs. He immediately dropped to the floor in pain. I felt a presence behind me and turned to see Raven. Looking around I saw Mitchell running away with Martyr after him while Julio and Kaz were taking out Sinn and CM Punk and Havok were furiously punching Slash. I felt Raven grab my hand before throwing me out of the ring.

"Go!" He shouted while I held my throbbing head. This once I'll listen to him. I turned and ran backstage, not once looking back…

Review Please x

CHAPTER 5


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"I NEVER WANTED THIS!" I screamed at him. Vampiro hadn't left me alone since last weeks impact. I don't see how he thinks I should explain to him what happened when he was the one threatening me!

"No! Secretly you love tearing me apart." He hissed before grabbing my arms and pushing me against the door. He had followed me to my locker room before blocking my path. I thought it had been too good to be true. "I love you. Without you I am nothing!"

"Well you seemed to be doing just fine with jumping people last time. Why don't you start that again and just leave me the hell alone!" I tried pushing him away but his grip got tighter and tighter. "Let me go!" He shook his head in response and pinned his body against mine before taking his hands away.

"You belong to me! Raven can fight all he wants but we all know who you really want." He whispered in my ear. I stroked the side of his face with my hand. He started leaning forward and that's when I took my chance. I quickly brought my hand back and my fist hit him straight in the nose. He jumped back shocked and I ran. This was too weird for me. I couldn't handle this. I can handle a lot of things but love… NO! It's not my strong point. I could hear him running after me. I ran to the entrance ramp and could hear the fans screaming. Apparently there had been a camera watching us the whole time so they were now hoping I would give them a show. I guess I should. I raced up the ramp and stopped at the stage. They were booing as usual but there were a few cheers. Slowly I walked down the ramp as there was no sign of Vampiro. I stopped at the ring and climbed up to sit on the edge. Suddenly the lights went out. All I could hear was the fans screaming. I couldn't see anything. Slowly I backed up and into the ring. I was walking backwards when I felt a body behind me. The lights then came on and I turned to see… Shane Douglas.

"Time to get franchised!" He shouted before pushing me to the mat. I tried to get up but he put his foot on my stomach to stop me.

"Get off me!" I screamed while struggling to push his foot away. All I got was a laugh in reply. He moved his foot quickly and grabbed my hair before throwing me face first into the mat. My nose felt like it had broke but luckily it hadn't. I quickly scrambled up and faced him. I was far from angry… I was furious. I ran towards him and clotheslined him to the mat. "Time to get Vixen-ised!" I mimicked. I pulled him up quickly and threw him face first into the mat. While he was scrambling to get up I ran to the turnbuckle and climbed to the top. I waited as he turned around and dropkicked him back on to the mat. Poor Shane! I bounced off the rope and jumped near his face. He jumped and quickly got up. The crowd laughed as he did so. He ran towards me but ended up going over the top rope instead of hitting me. I guess he didn't notice me pulling down the top rope. I was about to climb out the ring after him but then Abyss's music started up. This can't be good. He stormed down to the ring and straight towards me. I backed up as he cornered me against the turnbuckle. Abyss grabbed my neck with both of his hands and lifted me off the ground. I kicked my feet trying to make him let go but he didn't. He grip tightened before he lifted me higher and slammed me to the mat. I felt like my back had broken from the impact. Once again he lifted me by the neck but this time he let me stand on the mat. I clawed at his hands but he didn't even flinch. I didn't realise what had happened before I felt myself swinging in the air and feeling the effects of a Black Hole Slam. I screamed and gripped my back and head. The pain rushed through me like knives. I tried to get up but the pain was too much. I thought I had fainted but soon realised the lights had gone out again. Raven's theme soon started and a light turned on at where he stood. He was at the top of the ramp with Seretonin. Julio and CM Punk seemed to have left ever since Raven got the three new members. No one had seen or heard from them since last week. I suppose they got jealous that Raven was replacing them. The crowd cheered as they ran down to the ring. They took down Abyss and Shane had seemed to ran away. Seretonin beat down Abyss but Raven made his way towards me. He crouched down and moved some hair out of my eyes. "Get your filthy hand off me Raven." I seethed while getting to my feet. The crowd seemed to see my reaction to him and started booing again. He straightened up and reached behind him. I soon saw the kendo stick he had been hiding. He pointed it towards me and motioned for me to get on my knees. What was he playing at? "Are you crazy?! What's wrong with you?!" I shouted before feeling two pairs of arms grabbing me and forcing me to kneel before him. He touched the side of my face with the kendo stick before smacking me around the face with it. My face heated up as tears poured down my cheeks. My tears soothed the burning skin.

"That's for ignoring me every time I help you!" He shouted before walking away. I saw them get out of the ring before storming up the ramp. I slowly got to my feet and touched the side of my face. My glare never faltered…

"The winner of this match, Raven!" I heard JB announce. I was dressed in my ring gear and bounced on my feet. He was going to pay for what he did to me. The skin had stopped burning but there was a red mark from where he had hit me. I gave him a few seconds of glory before my theme started. Boos started and increased when I stormed down to the ring. Raven motioned for Seretonin to leave the ring as I climbed through the middle ropes. I was about to pounce on him when the New Church theme started. Mitchell, Sinn, Slash and Vampiro made their way towards us and I saw Seretonin stand near Raven again. Mitchell waited outside the ring while the other three entered. Chicken! Vampiro never turned his gaze away from me. There was a few minutes of stillness before Raven jumped on. Seretonin then joined in and soon the men were fighting and I was stood there wondering if I should help anyone. I owe him… I ran quickly and jumped on Vampiro's back before repeatedly hitting him in the head. Raven brought out the kendo stick from behind his back and I used my legs to restrain Vampiro's arms. Raven raised up the stick before slamming into Vampiro's ribs. He collapsed to the floor as I jumped off his back. He gripped his ribs and stared at me in shock. It seemed Seretonin had once again beaten New Church as the three members rolled out the ring in pain. I was staring at Vampiro when I felt a hand take mine. Looking up I saw Raven. He was looking at me with so much love that it ripped me apart. He leaned closer to me and I could feel his breath against my face. His lips slowly pressed to mine and the crowd screamed and cheered. It lasted a few seconds before I pushed him away. I looked into his eyes once more and then climbed out of the ring. I walked back to my locker room not once looking back…

Review Please x

AN: So things are heating up! What will happen next?


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Please leave me alone!" I screamed while standing against the door that Vampiro was trying to kick down.

"No!" He bellowed before giving one hard kick and sending me and the door onto the floor. I scrambled up and held my cut lip. "How could you? How could you do that to me?" He raced forward and pushed me against the wall. "I thought what we had was important to you…"

"It was but I can't string you or Raven along! You will have to wait to see who I decide to be with!" I screamed while trying to push him back.

"No! You are mine!" He threw me to the ground and climbed onto my back. My ribs were crushed against the cold floor. "Mine!" He shouted before slamming my head into the floor.

"Aaah! I'm sorry!" I could feel blood pouring into my mouth as my chin hit the floor again.

"No you're not!" He shouted with one last slam. He got off me while I lay on the floor trying to stop the dizziness. "This isn't over. Not yet." I heard the door slam as he stormed out of the locker room.

"Maria!" I heard someone shout before the door flew open. I could see the blurred figure of Raven in the doorway. "Keep your eyes open." He said while holding me in his arms. "I'm taking you to my locker room."

"Well I don't know what to say. Raven is beating the hell out of Vampiro in the ring." Mike Tenay commented.

"Well after seeing what he did to Vixen I am not surprised in the slightest." Tazz nodded. Raven was throwing Vampiro around like a rag doll. To be honest it made me happy to see it. My happiness was cut short when the rest of the New Church ran down to the ring. Raven was outnumbered as they kicked and punched him repeatedly. I found myself racing to the ring and staring down the New Church as they froze and looked back at me. "Well it looks like Vixen isn't going to sit and watch Raven get beat up. The question is… what can one woman do?" Tazz commented. Vampiro stepped forward and glared at me.

"Vixen… Leave." He ordered. I shook my head and launched myself at him. My fists hit his head and his grabbed at my waist trying to pull me off him. I wrapped my legs around his middle and kept hitting him. I heard cheering and saw the colours of Serotonin fly past me and into Slash and Sinn. It was a complete brawl. The impact zone was going crazy.

"Enough! Vixen get off him and just stop fighting!" We all turned and saw a furious Jeff Jarrett at the entrance ramp. I lowered myself from Vampiro held my lip that had restarted bleeding. "I'm sick of this each and every week! But I think I know how to solve this problem. Next week there will be a match. Raven and Vixen vs. Vampiro and Mitchell!" The crowd cheered at this announcement and I felt a hand grab me and pull me to them. I looked up and saw a smirking Raven. "Here's the catch… The team that loses will be fired on the spot!" More cheers came from the crowd but Raven's smirk fell.

"Don't worry. Get rid of Vampiro and Mitchell doesn't stand a chance." I whispered to him.

"To answer the next question. What if Sinn, Slash, Havok, Martyr or Kaz get involved? Well it's simple… they will be fired also!" Complaints could be heard but I was relieved at this news. "So next week, you'd better be ready!"

AN: The next chapter is the last. I'm sorry it's a short story. I'm sorry this chapter is short too. I hope you've enjoyed these chapters and thank you for the alerts. Please review x


	7. Last Chapter

AN: I have made this no DQ =)

_Tazz: It's all business tonight for Raven and Vixen._

_Tenay: Most definitely Tazz. After tonight two people will be fired and the other two will carry on in TNA._

_Tazz: It will be terrible if Vixen leaves TNA screens._

_Tenay: Yes it will. Let's take it to the ring._

_Tazz: Vixen and Raven are ready and waiting but Vampiro and Mitchell seem to be taking their time down the ramp. Do they look nervous to you? _

_Tenay: I don't think they are nervous. I think Mitchell's nervous._

"Come on Vampiro!" Raven shouted before lifting the ropes for me to stand at the turnbuckle. The bell sounded and Raven immediately attacked Vampiro. Raven seemed to be a man possessed as I watched him hit Vampiro. I smiled as he dragged him to our corner. Raven gave a few forearm shots to Vampiro's head before tagging me in. A grin grew on my face once seeing Vampiro dazed and confused. I took my chance and put my foot against his throat before grabbing the top rope and pushing back. He choked and hit my foot but I wasn't going anywhere. A few whistles could be heard as I stretched my leg even more. Thank god for flexibility!

After a few seconds I stopped and watched Vampiro drop to the floor. He held his throat and took deep breaths. Another quick tag and Raven stepped back into the ring.

_Tazz: I think these fast tags are very good for Raven and Vixen._

_Tenay: Yes, by doing this they are saving energy but still adding enough pain in their opponent to keep control._

Raven stomped on Vampiro's chest a couple of times before getting him by the hair and dragging him to the middle of the ring. He put one foot in front of Vampiro's and then bent forward before slamming onto his back. Vampiro's head bounced off the canvas as his head hit it. I tagged myself in and climbed onto the turnbuckle. I stood on the top and took a deep breath. Let's go. Suddenly Vampiro jumped up and raced to the turnbuckle. He climbed up to the second rope and hit my ribs till I lost balance and fell into a sitting position on the turnbuckle. He grabbed my shorts and threw my arm over his head to rest on his right shoulder blade. He lifted my body and I flipped in the air to land on my back on the canvas. I grasped my ribs in pain and gasped for breath. The crowd booed as Vampiro stood above me smiling. "Come on Vixen!" I heard Raven shout from the corner. Vampiro grabbed my hair and pulled me to stand. He looked at my face and shook his head. Vampiro then mimicked what Raven did to him but this time he made sure my face hit the mat instead of my back and head. I thought he had broken my nose as I felt more pain. I heard a slap and then Mitchell's laugh could be heard. He kicked my back and circled me smirking. His smirk dropped when I slowly stood and stared him down. My back still hurt but there was no way in hell I would let Mitchell kick me around.

_Tazz: I think Mitchell realises Vixen isn't weak at all._

_Tenay: Well after witnessing her battles with Raven I know she is not someone to just lie there and take a beating._

I smiled and landed a big boot right into his face. He fell and flopped on the mat like a fish out of water. I quickly pulled him to our corner and tagged in Raven. I grabbed Mitchell's arm and twisted it around. Mitchell groaned and begged Raven once seeing him on top of the turnbuckle. He shook his head and jumped off. His fist landed right on Mitchell's arm and I laughed once seeing him fall once more. I jumped out of the ring and looked under it. There was a baseball bat, a chair and a table. I thought 'The chair will do for now.' I grabbed it and slid it under the bottom rope. I shouted to Raven as he was busy with Mitchell in a head lock. I motioned to the chair and he grinned. Raven gave one last wrench to Mitchell's neck before dropping him to the mat. He grabbed the chair from me and went back to Mitchell. He waited for him to stand before crushing the metal into Mitchell's skull. Raven threw chair back to our corner and grabbed Mitchell's hair. Surprisingly Mitchell kicked Raven's shin and leapt to Vampiro. He dropped to the floor as he tagged him in. Vampiro stormed into the ring and speared Raven to the mat. Vampiro landed closed fists into Raven where ever he could get them. He jumped off Raven suddenly and before I knew what happened I was hit with a dropkick and fell to the outside of the ring. I groaned and grasped my head. I heard some bangs from inside the ring but I was so dizzy that I couldn't find the strength to sit up and see what was happening. The crowd was chanting Raven so I'm guessing he's losing at the minute. I rolled onto my front and got on my hands and knees with my back to the ring. I breathed slowly and tried to calm my stomach. A heavy weight landed on top of me and my stomach was crushed into the mats.

"Sorry Vixen." I heard Raven groan into my ear before moving off me. I could see him breathing heavily and blood was pouring from his forehead. The chair. Two pairs of feet stood next to us and I could hear them laughing. I was picked up by the hands I knew so well and I saw Vampiro smiling down at me. He mouthed sorry before running forward. I looked at him strangely and turned my head. My face was crushed against the ring post before I could stop it and I fell to the floor limp. I couldn't see anything but I could hear boos from the crowd. I felt a warm trickled down my forehead so I'm guessing Raven isn't the only one bleeding. I tried to move my arm to wipe it off my face but it just fell limp to the ground after a few seconds.

_Tazz: I am in absolute shock right now. Vixen looks dead. Look she can't even move her arm._

I heard some more punches and kicks as I laid on the mats. "Vixen. Baby talk to me."

"Scott?" I muttered.

"Yeah, it's me. I need you to open your eyes." I hissed in pain but my eyes fluttered open. I saw a concerned Raven above me. "Hey. Can you move?"

"No but give me a few minutes. I'm hurting and I just need to rest. Get Vampiro in the ring and finish the match." I ordered softly. He nodded and left me. I lifted my head slightly and grinned once seeing Vampiro roll into the ring. I kept my eyes on Mitchell and saw him glaring at me. After a few minutes I managed to crawl and lean against the ring apron. I saw Raven holding Vampiro before giving him a DDT. I smiled as the referee counted to… two! What? Raven looked shocked as Vampiro kicked out. He gripped his hair and glared at the referee.

"Can't you count?" He shouted in frustration. I groaned and lifted my body to sit in our corner. Raven noticed me and smiled seeing me sat up. I was still dizzy but I felt a lot better than before. I reached for the top rope and pulled myself up. Raven got Vampiro in a headlock and held on hard. I could see Vampiro's face go red as he struggled against Raven's hold. Raven dragged Vampiro over to me and I was about to tag myself in when a hand grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. My head slammed against the ring apron and yet again I found myself on the mats. My head was buzzing now. I knew this was not good. Raven was on his own again. I looked up just in time to see Vampiro hit a backbreaker on Raven. This time Raven was the one holding his back in pain. I grasped my head and wiped some blood from my brow. The red liquid stained the ring canvas and I groaned at the sight of it. My stomach was definitely turning over now. I may take part in extreme matches but I have always felt sick at the sight of blood. I turned quickly and clotheslined Mitchell to the floor. Of course I went down with him from dizziness. I willed my limbs to move and I slowly stood again. My legs shook as I grasped the turnbuckle and lifted myself onto the apron. I leant against the ropes and saw Vampiro with Raven in an armbar.

"Come on Raven tap!" He shouted as he pulled even more. This is bad. If Raven's arm is disabled then he will struggle to get any momentum and I refuse to lose my career tonight. Even though I was in pain I jumped through the ropes and pounced on Vampiro. He lost his hold on Vampiro as I punched every bit of him I could. The crowd went wild as I showed no signs of stopping. My head was like a time bomb waiting to explode but I didn't stop as if I did I knew my head would hurt worse. I felt a warm substance on my hands and I looked at my fists. Traces of blood were on them and when I looked down I saw Vampiro was now bleeding from his nose. I shook and dropped off him to roll onto my side. I shut my eyes and held my head. This match is killing me. I heard a groan from next to me and saw Vampiro being DDT'd. It was quite weak as Raven's arm was causing him grief. He fell to his knees from blood loss and shook his arm trying to regain feeling. I got up slowly and watched Vampiro lay on the floor only moving his fingers. My legs became a little stronger as I climbed onto the turnbuckle. I had my back to Vampiro and looked into the crowd. So this is what being face feels like. I grinned once and then jumped.

_Tazz: Moonsault!_

_Tenay: Moonsault! Oh My God! She hit it perfectly._

I held my ribs from the pain and pinned Vampiro.

1!

2!

3!

The bell rung and my music hit. I won. We won! I smiled at Raven and he made way to me before spinning me in the air. I kissed him softly on the lips and pulled back. Vampiro glared at us and held his ribs while propping himself up in the corner. "The winners of this match Raven and Vixen!" JB announced. I saw some security guards making their way down to the ring. "Vampiro, Mitchell you have ten minutes to leave the building. You are no longer in TNA." The crowd was going wild as we celebrated, shakily, in the ring. That's it! It's over!

If this was a fairytale then the last line would be 'And They Lived Happily Ever After.'

BUT this is no fairytale so I will leave you with this as an ending. 'Beware as something new always comes around the corner. Sometimes when you least expect it…'


End file.
